Bungo Stray Dogs Wiki:Manual of Style
This is the Bungo Stray Dogs Wiki's Manual of Style. Below are some of the guidelines that we use for keeping articles organized and in a similar fashion. Please take your time to read and follow the guidelines as closely as possible as you edit any and all pages. Policies listed here are for usage in articles. Unless stated, they must be followed across the wiki, without exceptions. Perspective * Articles should be written with In-Universe wording. With the exception of the Trivia section, phrases like "in Chapter 23" or "in the Guild arc" should be kept out of sentences. General writing style * The content of this wiki is expressed in English. This is an English language wiki and all edits are expected to be carried out in English (with exception to the Japanese content required via technique, powers or skill names determined by the content of the series). * The official Yen Press translations are to be used for names of chapters * Avoid the use of obscenities, slang terms, and euphemisms in articles. They can be used only in the context of quotes from characters. * Keep the tenses of articles/sections consistent. **Background sections of character articles should be written in past tense. All other sections of an article, including chapter summaries, should be written in present tense. ** If the content of a section of a chapter or episode is a flashback to a previous story point or the article of a deceased character, it should also be written in past tense. Images and other media For specific, detailed guidelines regarding the upload and use of images for this wiki, please see the image policy. Layout Guide Characters Character pages should not be created before the character's name or alias has been revealed. If applicable, character pages should begin with a meaningful quote by the character. Then it should have a 1-2 sentence general description and the following headings should be used in order if applicable to the character: :The Infobox should be this. * Appearance * Personality * Background (if applicable) * Ability * Plot * Battles (if applicable) * Relationships (if applicable) * Trivia (if applicable) * Quotes (if applicable) * References * Site Navigation Chapters On the infobox of a chapter page, Japanese raws are to be used. Do not use English (scanlations) chapter covers as some of the titles do not match the official Yen Press titles. New chapter pages should not be created before they're released by an scanlation group or Yen Press. The following headings should be used in order: :The Infobox should be this. Summary Synopsis of the chapter. Quick References Chapter Notes Brief bullets with key points or noteworthy events. Trivia Brief bullet points of possible pop culture references and actual scientific,cultural, or historic facts. Characters by Order of Appearance A list of of characters who appear in the chapter. Site Navigation Organization The organization pages should have a summary of the history of the group, influence, structure and a list of member in the group :The Infobox should be this. * History * Influence * Structure * Members * Trivia * References Story Arcs The Story Arc pages should have a short summary of the arc and the following headings should be used in order: :The Infobox should be this. * Summary * Story Impact * Characters Introduced * References * Site Navigation Source Referencing * All information added to articles on this site must be referenced. * Once a page has 8 or more references, a small scroll box must be added to the reference section. This is done so the references don't take up too much space on the page. * The wiki's information should only come from manga, anime, official websites, official material. * Although it will be acceptable to cite only the chapter as a reference, it is preferable to cite both chapter and page when referencing. * The references should be in this style: ** For Manga References: ** For Anime References: ** For Novel References: ''' for Osamu Dazai's Entrance Exam for Osamu Dazai and the Dark Era for The Untold Origins of the Detective Agency for Bungo Stray Dogs: 55 Minutes for Dazai, Chūya, Fifteen Years Old * '''For Movie References: Adapted from the My Hero Academia Wiki Category:Policies